1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to an automatic lift faucet that can hide under the working top in idle time.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional technology, the most of the structure of the faucet located on the side of the kitchen sink occupies big space, especially nearing the window, even affect to open the window.
This is the sake of discovering the present invention.